hexenzirkelfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiccan Rede
The Wiccan Rede - die Wicca-Weisung Die Wiccan rede ist eine Art Ratgeber, eine Empfehlung für Wiccas in lyrischer Form. Sie enthält (teilweise versteckte) Hinweise auf den Kult, seine Bräuche und Riten, sowie Gesetze der Magie und der Natur. Geschrieben wurde sie von Lady Gwen Tompson und Adriana Porter. Erstmals veröffentlicht wurde sie im Jahr 1975. Ursprünglich lautet der Text folgendermaßen: Bide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust. Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give. For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out. To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme. Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much. Honour the Old Ones in deed and name, let love and light be our guides again. Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune. Widdershins go when the moon doth wane, and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane. When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two. When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek. Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail. When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast. When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth. When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest. Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow. Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows. Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's insight. Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magic to flower. Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland. Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye. Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning. White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility. Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine. Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen. Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be. Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark. As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain. When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows. When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn. As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite. Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all. When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules. In the spring, when night equals day time for Ostara to come our way. When the Sun has reached it's height time for Oak and Holly to fight. Harvesting comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall. Heed the flower, bush, and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be. Where the rippling waters go cast a stone, the truth you'll know. When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed. With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend. Merry Meet and Merry Part bright the cheeks and warm the heart. Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good. When misfortune is enow wear the star upon your brow. Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you. These Eight words the Rede fulfill: "An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will" Die deutsche Übersetzung lautet: Auf das Hexenrecht musst du bauen, in wahrhafter Liebe und festem Vertrauen. Lebe und lass andere leben. Sei mäßig beim Nehmen und mäßig beim Geben. Zieh den Kreis auf dreimal aus, halt unwillkommene Geister draus. Wenn dein Spruch soll wirksam sein, sprich ihn jedes Mal im Reim. Die Augen sanft, Berührung zart, Hören vor Reden sei deine Art. Ehre die Alten in Taten und Worten, send Licht und Liebe aus, an allen Orten. Wächst der Mond, geh sonnenwendig. Tanz und sing das Pentakel lebendig. Doch heult der Wolf beim blauen Eisenkraut, geh der Sonne entgegen, denn der Mond wird abgebaut Wenn der Göttin Mond im neuen Stand, küss dann zweimal ihre Hand. Achte den Vollmond. Sei bereit. Für Sehnsucht im Herzen ist die rechte Zeit. Lässt der mächtige Nordwind sich spüren, streich die Segel und schließe die Türen. Der Wind aus dem Süden bringt Herzen zum Blühen, auch Du kannst mit ihm in Liebe erglühen. Neuigkeiten wird der Ostwind entschleiern, erwarte und bereite Dich vor auf das Feiern. Hat der Wind aus dem Westen zu befehlen, unruhig sind dann die wandernden Seelen. Neun Hölzer sind für den Kessel gut. Brenn sie schnell in sanfter Glut. Birke brennt im Kessel heiß, er zeigt dir, was die Göttin weiß. Vogelbeere ist eine Pflanze der Macht, weil sie Leben und Magie entfacht. Weiden steh’n am Wasserrand, sie begleiten uns ins Sommerland. Weißdorn musst du dann verbrennen, wenn du das Feenfolk willst erkennen. Haselnuss, der Baum der Weisen, wird dir beim Lernen seine Dienste erweisen. Der Apfelbaum trägt weiße Blüten, die die Kraft der Fruchtbarkeit hüten. Am Weinstock wachsen Trauben fein, geben uns große Freude und Wein. Die Tanne steht für das ewige Leben, denn auch im Winter wirst du sie grün erleben. Der Baum der Göttin ist weise und alt. Schade ihm und ihr Fluch ist dein Gehalt. Vier Hauptfeste gibt es, vergiss es nicht. Achte den Schatten und das Licht. Das alte Jahr stirbt im Kerzenschein. Es ist klar: es ist Samhain. An Imbolc gefriert der See, doch erste Blumen sind schon im Schnee. Erreicht das Jahr Walpurgisnacht, brenn die Feuer in voller Pracht. Wenn die Ernte ist bereit, ist für Magie die richtige Zeit. Vier Nebenfeste sollst du kennen, beobachte die Sonne, um sie zu benennen. Ist das Rad bei Jul arriviert, dann zünd die Fackeln und Pan regiert. An Ostara gleichen Tag und Nacht. Die Zeit der Blüten ist erwacht. An Litha ist die Sonne heiß, doch bald nicht mehr, wie jeder weiß. Zu Mabon kommen herbstliche Tage, es halten sich Licht und Schatten die Waage. Alle Pflanzen sollst du pflegen, denn das trägt der Göttin Segen. Die murmelnden Gewässer sind dein Gewissen, wirf einen Stein und du wirst es wissen. In deiner Not wirst Du Dich bewähren und nicht den Besitz deiner Nächsten begehren. Läßt Dich nicht mit den Toren ein, sie bringen Dich in falschen Schein. Empfangen und Abschied mit Wärme gemacht, dein Herz wird zum glücklichen Glühen gebracht. Das Dreifach-Gesetz sei dein leitender Faden, dreimal bringt's Glück und dreimal den Schaden. Wenn Mißgeschick regiert dunkle Tage, auf deiner Stirn einen blauen Stern dann trage. Die, die dich lieben, wirst nie Du betrügen, sonst werden auch sie Dich ins Antlitz belügen. Zum Schluss noch acht Worte. Und da gilt’s: Schadet es keinem, dann tu was du willst! Kategorie:Hexenreligion